Here and Now
by SarahhHarkness-Jones
Summary: After the events of Cyberwoman, Ianto is in a vulnerable place. It was inevitable that someone would end up in his bed that night, he was just lucky it happened to be the Captain. Jack and Ianto first time, one-shot.


**Title: Here and Now  
****Spoilers: Major Cyberwoman spoilers  
****Prompt: First time Jack and Ianto  
****Copyright: I do not own Torchwood, Captain Jack Harkness or Ianto Jones, if I did we would have seen their first time.  
Warning: This does contain a sexual _theme_ so there a some references to sex,however there is no full on description of sex (there was going to be, but I just couldn't write it for some reason).**

The bar was practically deserted; although why Ianto thought it would be any different he didn't know. It was 11pm, the only people left were the bar tender, who was too preoccupied by his phone to acknowledge any one else in the bar at the time, and a few drunks who were very slowly making their way to leave one by one.

Last call had been and gone, and Ianto was still sat there, nursing the vodka tonic in his hand, the ice now completely melted into the drink, the tonic having lost its fizz a long time ago.

He wasn't drunk, no. He had barely touched the only drink he had ordered that night, and even when he had taken a sip of it, the taste made him want to vomit.

As Ianto leaned back against the chair of the booth, bringing his glass to his lips, but not taking a drink, the door to the bar opened. He didn't bother wondering why someone was entering a bar that would shortly be closing, the people in this town were far from being considered _normal, _and it was probably just another drunkard who had been kicked out of some other bar, and still needed to be fulfilled. He knew that feeling very well.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." A deep American voice sighed from behind him in what Ianto could only assume as being relief.

Ianto had already spotted the person he knew he was going to go home with, it was inevitable that he would end up in someone's bed, or someone would end up in his that night after everything that had happened to him. He needed a distraction. A big, pounding distraction that would leave him in a hot mess, and then never see him again.

It was a handsome, rather young looking man over at the end of the bar Ianto had chosen he would have. Who, much like Ianto, looked as if he was drowning his sorrows into the pint of beer in his hands, wanting to forget something awful that had happened, and needed a distraction in the form of sex.

"Well maybe I didn't want to be found." Ianto grumbled, downing the drink in his hand in one go. Finally, after being in the bar for hours now, the drink was finished. The burning feeling of the vodka slipping down his throat was only a small relief, but it was something. That feeling reminding him that he was still alive, still awake, and that night had not been just some awful nightmare.

He stood up from the booth and grabbed his jacket from the seat next to him, and began to make his way over to the bar, ready to meet tonight's distraction.

"Where do you think you're going?" the American questioned, as Ianto realised that this was the man who had entered the bar, not some drunkard like he had originally suspected.

"To get fucking laid Jack!" Ianto shouted, causing the few people left in the bar to quieten down, attempting to listen in to the two men's conversation, trying to get a bit of gossip, or some entertainment as their nights dwindled to an end.

"Sit down Ianto." Jack ordered, his voice hard, but with just the slightest soft touch to it, like he was ordering a small child, or a fragile man. The latter was true in this situation, although Ianto's behaviour was beginning to mirror that of the former.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"After what you caused tonight, I think I can," Jack narrowed his eyes, but kept his cool, "Now sit."

Ianto took him seat again, placing his jacket over his lap as Jack rounded the booth and took a seat on the other side of the small table. Ianto's empty glass was still sat there, sat upon a bar coaster. Even in this situation, and in a bar, Ianto couldn't stand glasses on the table without a coaster.

"I don't blame you for what you did Ianto, but if you'd told us, we could have helped you." Jack began, still trying to understand Ianto's secrecy and betrayal. He was hurt, more hurt than he could have imagined ever being.

"Torchwood was built to capture and kill aliens, in your hands she would not have been safe." Ianto said, this lips turning down into a deep frown.

Jack noticed a deep red scratch across Ianto's right cheek that he hadn't seen before, it was beginning to make his cheek swell and a bruise begin to form around it. He knew that it was painful, he could tell just by looking at it, but Ianto was not letting on just how painful. He never did, always hidden behind that mask of his that he had constructed, and wore so well.

"We could have given her a more peaceful ending, she would have died more human than Cyberman."

"I just-" Ianto dropped his gaze to the empty glass on the table, he stared at it, then reached out to hold it between his hands, cooling them down slightly, "I loved her Jack, I couldn't let her go…"

_**~tw~**_

Before Ianto knew it, they were at his apartment. Jack could be incredibly convincing when he wanted to be. He was able to persuade Ianto that going back to his place was best for him, and staying in this bar for a one-night stand with a stranger was not. Ianto really did need a distraction, and with the man at the bar having left without Ianto seeing, the Captain would just have to do.

"Do you want a drink?" Jack asked as he searched the contents of Ianto's fridge.

"Vodka…" Ianto muttered in reply, swaying slightly as he made his way into the kitchen to observe Jack. He needed to find a way to get him out of here, and into his bedroom. Time was slowly ticking by, and he wouldn't get another chance like this again. Him and Jack alone, in his apartment.

"I think you've had enough." Jack frowned, closing the fridge door.

Ianto didn't say a word in reply, just made his way into the bedroom, hoping that the Captain would catch onto his not so subtle hint for him to follow. The Welshman wasn't that drunk, having only had one alcoholic beverage that night, but he decided to act it up. Walking unbalanced and uncoordinated to the bedroom, and throwing himself down onto the bed, spreading out so the Captain could get a full view on him.

This was the only way that he would get Jack into bed, and he knew that. He knew that Jack would only do this if Ianto was drunk, and there was a possibility that he wouldn't remember anything the next morning.

Inebriated, ditzy and bewildered, that was how Jack Harkness liked them.

Ianto knew this from observing the Captain on the very few nights out at the pub with the whole team that he actually attended or was invited to. Jack would never choose the sober ones, the intelligent ones, or the ones who looked as if they would be top. No, Jack always chose the weak bottoms, the ones he was able to exert his power over, and get some serious pleasure out of it at the same time.

Jack sighed as he entered the bedroom, making his way over to the bed to check on Ianto, making sure that he hadn't passed out, wasn't in a position where he would choke on his own vomit, or that he was at least in a comfortable enough position to go to sleep in.

As he leaned over the bed, ready to remove Ianto's suit jacket and put it away, because he knew just how much Ianto hated sleeping in his good suits and creasing them, Ianto reached up, grabbing the lapels of the Captains greatcoat and pulled Jack down into a deep, forceful kiss.

The kiss was unexpected, wet, hard and most of all, _awkward_.

Jack tried to pull away, he shouldn't be kissing Ianto after everything that had happened that day. Ianto was in a vulnerable place, and he didn't need to be taken advantage of.

But it was just _so good_.

No matter how hard Jack tried to get away, even if it was with slight hesitation there was just _something_ about the way his lips felt against Ianto's that was right, the Welshman would not give up. His arm coiled around the back of Jack's neck, his fingers slipped up into his hair, which was getting a little too long, causing Jack to be distracted, forgetting about his previous mission of attempting to disconnect himself from Ianto's mouth.

Ianto was a surprisingly amazing kisser.

When Ianto broke the kiss, he took full advantage of Jack's confused state, flipping them over so Ianto was on top, straddling the Captain.

It didn't take long for their lips to be together again, forcefully on each other, fighting for dominance. Ianto was unsure which of them had begun this kiss, they both went in together, needing to feel those lips again, pressed hard and firm.

Ianto's hands were moving down towards the zipper on Jack's trousers as his tongue entered Jack's mouth, entwining with the Captain's, distracting him from the undoing of his trousers.

Jack could only think about how wrong, how incredibly wrong this was in this situation, but how right it felt. How so incredibly _right. _

He could feel Ianto's stubble rubbing against his freshly shaven cheek, their teeth clashed together hard as Jack shifted up his hips so Ianto could rid him of his trousers, Ianto slipping them down as far as he could, and Jack kicking them onto the floor beside the bed. He could feel Ianto through his own trousers, the thin material not hiding the stiffness of his crotch.

Ianto didn't care about the trousers now strewn across his bedroom floor, there would be plenty more coming off soon, and there wasn't time to be neat and tidy about it. This wasn't the time, or the place to be organising things, and folding them specifically. He needed Jack, and he needed Jack now.

There was still time, they hadn't gone too far yet, Jack could still get up and leave. But after all, Jack was definitely not the kind of man who would decline the offer of sex, especially not with a man as handsome as Ianto, who since the moment they first met he had wanted in this position so badly.

It was Jack's turn to take dominance, grabbing Ianto by the shirt, and rolling them over so that he was back on top. Their lips did not break, their tongues still fighting a never ending battle for dominance, neither of them winning, but both putting up a good fight.

Jack couldn't help but think that this was definitely not the first time he took advantage of someone so vulnerable, so innocent, needy, and broken. Broken in so many ways. But just for tonight, he had to forget about that. Ianto needed this, for whatever reason that was, he needed Jack that night, or someone, anyone, just to help him to forget about what he did. To help him forget about the loss of a loved one. Even just for one night, he needed to forget.

Ianto lifted up his hips, repeating the Captains previous move, so he too was able to shed his trousers, they were not needed in this situation. He kicked them away to the floor, just like Jack had, and the sudden loss of clothing meant he could feel much more, and damn did it feel good to be underneath Jack.

_Why hadn't they done this sooner? _

The thought entered both men's mind as Jack moved from Ianto's lips to his neck, Ianto groaned response as his hands found their way down Jack's body, shedding that greatcoat of his, much to his disappointment.

_Damn did he love that coat._

Jack's shirt was next to go, Ianto swiftly undoing the buttons, and throwing the shirt onto the ever growing pile of the two men's clothes. Both of their shoes and socks had been kicked off, lost somewhere on the bedroom floor, and Ianto was quickly attempting to remove his trousers, the material being more of a hindrance than anything else.

The two men were left clad only in their boxers, their hearts beats erratically, their breath coming out in pants, hot skin touching everywhere possible, hands exploring new, never before been touched areas, and god it was _wonderful. _

Jack pulled away for just a moment, his breath coming out raspy as he attempted to catch it, "Have you got anything to make it easier?" he whispered against Ianto's lips, kissing them lightly again, just for a second. Ianto shook his head, he hadn't needed anything like that for a long time, not with Lisa being in the state that she was, and with her still being conscious, _most _of the time, he hadn't had sex with anyone else since, he never wanted to cheat on her.

"Then do you still want to-" Jack didn't manage to finished his question before Ianto was slamming their lips back together, mumbled something that sounded very much like '_Christ_ _yes_!'.

_**~tw~**_

After that moment, it was all a blur for both parties involved. A blur of arms, kisses and groans, lots of groans.

Jack debated on whether or not he should stay, he never usually did after a one night stand, but he knew, although he didn't like to admit it, that Ianto was much more than just a one night stand.

All question of leaving went out the window when Ianto moved in closer to him, resting his chest on the Captains chest, using it as a pillow. Jack made a mental note that Ianto was definitely a cuddler.

It was weird for Jack, he hadn't been this intimate with another human in such a long time, that he had almost forgotten what it was like to be wanted, _needed, _in this way.

And that was why he didn't leave, because Ianto needed this. Or at least that is what he told himself the reason was, deep down he knew he was staying for his own selfish reasons, but he wouldn't let himself think of those.

The Captain settled down into the bed, wrapping his arm around Ianto to keep him close, taking a peek down at the Welshman, whose eyes were already closed, and breathing steady.

Jack pressed his lips lightly onto Ianto's mass of dishevelled hair, he couldn't help it, he was doing it before he could even think twice about it.

"Good night Ianto…" the Captain whispered as he leant back up, yawning silently as he did so.

"Night…" Ianto replied, his face and voice almost child like, and rather cute.

_Cute?_ The Captain wondered, he hadn't labelled anyone that in a long time.

**_fin_**

**Authors Note: I know this has been done again, and again, and again, ****but I really wanted to do my own version of how Ianto and Jack got together ever since I first watched the show. **

**Also, to anyone who reads my _The Rule of Three _story, I would just like to apologise. I have had an absolutely crazy Summer, but I promise I'll have something soon-ish, (although no promises when I'm afraid)**


End file.
